


Hey! (It's a word)

by saltez



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltez/pseuds/saltez
Summary: Andrea is waiting for a date while on Lily's Art Gallery and she unexpectedly ran into Miranda...The rest will figure themselves out.:)





	Hey! (It's a word)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Devil Wears Prada
> 
>  
> 
> But, Mirandy is forever! :)

“Hey!” She internally cringed when she blurted out the word. It was supposed to be a formal greeting not that excuse for a word but, when she finally turned to see that woman, all coherent thought left her.

For standing less than two feet away, looking for all the world to see her bored expression, yet not dampening in the slightest her captivating and breathtaking beauty- is the Dragon Lady herself, Miranda Priestly.

The evil twinkle on those blue eyes suggested that whatever the reply would be crafted to scathe and leave whichever poor soul digging their own grave any time soon.

“I see that the intensive vocabulary is still intact.” Miranda said those without a change out of her bored expression and Andy winced.

And because she apparently couldn’t help but dig the proverbial grave, she blurted out a question.

“Uhh-yeah. What are you doing here?”

Most people know better than to ask Miranda a question, but Andy, unfortunately, isn’t most people. She cursed her blubbering mouth for ever deigning to speak, more so to ask, but she just couldn’t seem to control herself. The relaxed atmosphere of the Art Gallery they were in and the alcohol from some cheap champagne she drank a while ago might be to blame- partly. And also, Miranda is dressed casually, well, in a Miranda casual, anyway, so she is also to be blamed, majorly. And the fact that Andy is trying- key word; trying- very hard to keep her eyes strictly on Miranda’s face and that said traitorous eyes seem to develop its own mind and instead venture each and every dip and flow of the dress Miranda is wearing. And cataloging how it hugs and clings to places she could only dream of ever touching.

“- seem to develop an attraction to paintings and such, and I’d like to see if this place is acceptable enough.”

Andy is so thoroughly distracted by the vision in front of her that it took her a moment to register Miranda’s voice, and she has to blink and cast her eyes to the speaker’s mouth to make sure she really is speaking. And has to blink again and aim to look at Miranda’s forehead instead because, God! Those lips are distracting.

“Andy!”

She was saved from her wayward thoughts by Lily, and just in time really. Miranda answering a question and even explaining her answer is mind blowing enough. Add those lips and those curves to the equation and Andy is a goner; a total and absolute goner for everything that is Miranda.

“Hey!” as soon as she said the word, a sense of de javu passed through her. And from her side, for she shifted so that she could see Lily approach and the move caused her to get beside Miranda, she heard quiet laughter. She honestly didn’t know which cause her to shiver, then. The closeness, for their skins are almost touching, the quiet laughter, for it isn’t only rare, but also beautiful, or the word, for it seemed to have brought her here, beside this woman.

“Miranda.” Lily said coolly then. “It’s nice to see you here.”  
Andy’s mouth dropped open from the way her friend chose to greet Miranda with. Lily is gutsy, but not withering from the Dragon Lady is another level of gutsy. It is almost bounding on suicidal, on Andy’s book.

“Lily.”

If Lily’s gut caused her mouth to drop open, Miranda’s reply managed to lock it in place, and for her eyes to almost bulge out from their sockets.

“Well, I’d like to see the place personally before I let my daughters come here.” Miranda replied with her usual nonchalance in place.

“So, is it safe enough of a place for them, then?” Lily asked, though she seemed confident enough that the next words to leave Miranda’s mouth will be in favor of her Gallery.

“Acceptable.” Was all Miranda said. In Runway, it is the highest praise she normally gives and so Andy’s heart can’t help but swell with pride for her friend.

“I can live with that.” Lily turned to her then. “You said you’d bring a date?”

By the way Lily’s eyes keep darting from her to Miranda, she must have thought that Andy finally managed to ask Miranda out. As if she could ever do that. Maybe on her next life she could, but sadly she doesn’t believe in reincarnation.

“Uhh- well, she said she’ll be late.” She kept her eyes firmly locked on Lily’s while speaking. She could feel that piercing gaze directed on the side of her face and as brave as she is, she couldn’t look at those blue eyes right now.

“Andy!”

For the third time this evening, the word hey left her mouth. If from earlier, she heard quiet laughter, this time she heard a quiet sneer. Her skin broke into goosebumps because of that. And this time, it’s unpleasant. The woman approaching with a big smile on her face is a blonde, hair tied in a simple ponytail, and a big smile on her face.

The newcomer further greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and good-naturedly ruffled her hair and Andy felt her face become hot while unconsciously grabbing hold of those hands to keep them from attacking her hair. The smile on her face is also automatic.

“Jill!” the shrill voice of Lily broke their eye contact and the newcomer winked at Andy before she turned to Lily and enveloped her in a hug.

“I missed you, Lilybels!”

“I don’t miss you as much now that you called me that.” Lily said while holding onto Jill’s waist. Jill’s only answer is her loud laughter, and Andy can’t help but join in.

Jill then turned to Miranda, who is now wearing her bored expression like a mask. But those blue eyes are sharp, like how a scientist’s attention to his test subject is. It was never quite like how Miranda look at Andy when she seems to like Andy’s outfit, but the intensity is there, nonetheless.

“You must be Miranda. I’m Jill.” Jill then extended her hand in an offer of a handshake. Miranda surprisingly accepted the hand and the two shook hands while their eyes seem to appraise each other’s worth.

Jill then turned to Andy.

“Not bad for a crush, sis,”

That was the fourth time that evening that Andy blurted out that godforsaken word. And not without all the mortification she could muster.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for any of the fandoms out there and not to mention my first time writing in years, so, I beseech you, drop a comment, tell me what you think, and lastly, I don't own Devil Wears Prada. :) 
> 
> wait, I've already said that.
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
